Akuro
Akuro (悪狼王 Akuro-Ou) is the main antagonist of Ōkamiden. He is a spirit of pure darkness who aims to find a vessel of light and become powerful enough to shroud the world in darkness. It is revealed that Yami split into five pieces upon his defeat, Akuro being the most powerful of them all. He now seeks to reclaim the other four essences and finish what Yami had started. Story ''Ōkamiden'' In Ōkamiden, Akuro appeared every time a boss containing a part of Yami's powers was defeated and sucked up the evil remains. He spoke for the first time after the defeat of King Fury, where he arrived and blew up the ruins, including Daidarabotchi, to oblivion, that his though stating that his power was not at full strength despite the massive damage. Akuro then stated he was going back in time to speak with Orochi, and when he returned, he would come after Chibiterasu and destroy Nippon. By bathing in the blood of Orochi, Akuro would be able to return to his full power, allowing him to take control of a vessel of light. Kurow and Chibiterasu went back in time, nine months before the events of Ōkamiden to stop Akuro. Kurow and Chibiterasu prevented Akuro from bathing in the blood of the Orochi and then follow him through a portal in time to Kamiki Village 100 years in the past. However, Akuro successfully bathed in the blood of True Orochi when Chibiterasu saved Kurow from a falling boulder, and upon their return to Kamiki Village, Akuro launched an attack to destroy the heroes. Shiranui sacrificed himself to deflect Akuro's attack, and Akuro fled to his dark dimension to prepare his destruction upon Nippon. Accompanied by Ishaku, Chibiterasu found Akuro in the Dark Realm and confronted the evil entity, only to discover that Kurow had joined Akuro's side. Akuro revealed that he had chosen Kuni as his vessel of light, possessing him, and that he had been using the boy to kill the demons who had turned on Akuro and retrieve his missing essence from them. The evil entity then revived all of the bosses Chibiterasu faced, outnumbering the Child of the Sun, until Ishaku managed to summon all of Chibiterasu's partners to help him out. After Chibiterasu and his partners defeated their past enemies, including Kurow, Akuro kidnapped Manpuku, Nanami, and Kagu and engaged Chibiterasu in battle. Upon being defeated, the evil entity used a dark tactic and created a dark version of Chibiterasu to aid him in his battle against the Child of the Sun to finish him off once and for all. Chibiterasu, with the help of Ishaku, defeated Dark Chibiterasu and Akuro, freeing Kuni from Akuro's possession. Not fazed by his earlier defeat, Kurow showed up and offered himself as a vessel to Akuro, who agreed, realizing that Kurow's body is better than none. Upon entering Kurow's body, Akuro soon realized that he cannot control him, and that Kurow had trapped Akuro inside himself. Kurow then explained to the heroes that he was a living doll created by Waka to seal Akuro when the time came for Chibiterasu. He concluded that in order to kill Akuro, Chibiterasu had to kill him as well. After persuading a saddened Chibiterasu, both Kuni and Chibiterasu slew Kurow, and in doing so, ultimately destroyed Akuro once and for all. Bestiary Entry "The spirit aggregate of all darkness that once claimed the fearsome Orochi as one of its vessels. As it lacks corporeal form, it spends most of its time seeking out a proper vessel - a being suffused with good and light. This vessel first needs to be bathed in the blood of Orochi. Only then will the being of light completely succumb to Akuro's power." Gallery AkuroClose.png|A close-up of Akuro. AkuroKuni.png|Akuro inhabiting Kuni's body. Trivia *Akuro, or Evil Wolf, is a piece in some variants of the Japanese board game Shogi. *Despite its name, Akuro does not resemble a wolf, until it forms Dark Chibiterasu. *Akuro's hands resemble Yami's single hand in its final form. *Akuro resembles Dark Matter from the Kirby series. Category:Bosses